Eva
goes to Lost & Found Music Studios. She is a former member of the girls' band, after being replaced by Maggie. Biography Before the Show Eva joined Lost & Found Music Studios a year before."Lost and Found." Wikia. Retrieved on July 31, 2016. Season 1 Eva has no friends, as a result of her parents' austerity, at Lost & Found but becomes acquainted Jude and becomes friends with him (Jude is her first friend). So as to come out of her shell, she helps Jude make a music video about perspectives."See Through Me." Wikia. Retrieved on July 31, 2016. Eva chooses Mary, a new Lost & Found member, to mentor. Rather than Eva mentoring Mary, it is more like Mary mentoring Eva. She is encouraged by her to perform her electric guitar in front of her (this is the first time she has ever performed her electric guitar in front of someone) and is convinced to perform a rock-and-roll song publicly. Eva is grateful for this. Eva loses her diary, with her thoughts in them, and is worried if anyone finds them (in particular, her parents, who would not approve of what she writes). When Isaac and Jude perform, she notices Jude holding her diary. Her words are made into a rap by Jude and she feels completely exposed as a result. She confronts them and gets her diary back."Potent Love." Wikia. Retrieved on July 31, 2016. Later, Eva is apologized to by Jude who coaxes her to participate in a secret music session. She agrees. While performing a song, she is secretly recorded by Jude. She eventually discovers the video on the internet and is outraged. However, after being lectured by Jude, she comprehends that she has to get herself out there more. Eva finds out that Clara didn't write "Free Bird". She confronts Clara upon the subject and promises to keep it a secret."Freebird." Wikia. Retrieved on July 31, 2016. Thinking that it would be a fresh start for her, Eva convinces Clara to audition for the girls' band. Eva, as well as Clara, auditions and Eva gets in. Unfortunately, as the other three members want Maggie back in, Eva gets kicked out."Callin' Callin' Part 2." Wikia. Retrieved on July 31, 2016. Personality Eva is shy and quiet, especially due to the strictness of her parents. She also has a hard time believing in herself. Despite this, she is gradually coming out of her shell. Physical appearance Characteristics Eva has wavy dirty blonde hair, dark eyes, and light skin. Wardrobe She often wears clothes that are grey or blue. Relationships Jude Jude is the first person to talk to her of the Lost & Found members. Eva considers Jude her first "very good friend"."Heart Shape." Wikia. Retrieved on April 13, 2016. Mary Eva is helped by Mary to come out of her shell, and the two are good friends. Clara Eva is the only friend of Clara's."Callin' Callin' Part 1." Wikia. Retrieved on July 31, 2016. They are very close to one another and supportive of one another. Appearances Season 1 *"Lost and Found" *"See Through Me" *"Play the Record" *"Heart & Soul" *"Invincible" *"All About the Music" *"Dancing in the Rain" *"Potent Love" *"Heart Shape" *"Freebird" *"Sunrise" *"Callin' Callin' Part 1" *"Callin' Callin' Part 2" Season 2 *"Sweet Tarts" Songs *"Tonight We Won't Come Down" *"Nobody Does It Better" *"Dancing in the Light" *"Potent Love, Pour It Up (Mary & Eva)" *"Lights On" *"Chameleon" *"Callin' Callin'" *"Sweet Tarts" Trivia *Eva is home-schooled."All About the Music." Wikia. Retrieved on April 13, 2016. Quotes Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Singers Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Main Characters Category:A to Z Category:Females Category:Lost & Found Music Studios Members Category:Songwriters Category:Guitarists Category:The Girls' Band Category:Rappers Category:Pianists Category:Featured articles Category:Season 2 Characters